Existing shelf supports commonly consist of a set of vertical channels fastened to a wall, which are perforated at regular intervals, and sets of brackets provided at their inner end with hook-like projections for engagement with the perforations in the channels. Different types and shapes of perforations and hooks exist in the various appliances available, however their common drawback is that the bracket can only be fixed at distinct height intervals, dependent on the distance between perforations. This again requires very exact alignment of the channels to obtain a common height of all perforations in adjoining channels and to permit horizontal positioning of the shelves resting on several brackets. Still another drawback is the relatively high cost of the channels due to the punching operation necessary for providing the--mainly rectangular--perforations.
In view of these disadvantages it is the object of the present invention to provide wall brackets which permit the fixation in vertical, non-perforated channels at any desired height without use of clamps or bolts. Another object is to permit vertical shifting of such bracket in upward or downward direction without withdrawing it from engagement with the channel supporting it.
A further object is to permit the manufacture of these brackets from extruded metal beams by cutting and punching operations only.